Relatively heavy articles and more particularly relatively heavy, elongated articles such as firearms, cameras having large telephoto lenses or telescopes can be difficult for a user to support during use. This is particularly the case when the user or operator is in a standing position and is holding the article at its proximate end. Accordingly, there has been a need for a support device for supporting heavy elongated articles at a support point that is spaced away from the proximate end of the article. Moreover, it would be useful if such a support were very compact, light and adapted for securing to a carrying strap that might be associated with the article, thus eliminating the need to carry and account for a separate accessory. This is particularly important for those using rifles, cameras or telescopes who have a need to deploy and use those articles rapidly. Thus, there is a need for a portable, compact support device for supporting an article which may be secured to a strap associated with the article so that the support device is readily available for immediate use.